


Zero: Academy of Unseen Arts

by Bundlino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Academy, Action, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Bad Weather, Bubbles!Hyunjin, Dark Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Ember!Chan, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Food!Felix, Glitter!Jeongin, M/M, Magical Realism, Mild Language, Music!Jisung, Mystery, Nature!Changbin, Original Character(s), Professors, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Slice of Life, Snow!Minho, Snowball Fight, Spells & Enchantments, Swearing, Urban Fantasy, Weather, Wind!Seungmin, Wings, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundlino/pseuds/Bundlino
Summary: The Academy of Unseen Arts is home to eight fairies with unique powers, each under supervision of their own professors. On last minute's notice, classes get cancelled for a whole week without further explanation.For the next seven days, Chan and Minho decide to goof off and even visit their friends.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Snowball Sabotage

"You ready to lose?" 

Minho adjusted the warm-pink scarf around his neck, ignoring Chan's usual taunts. With a twirl and wiggle of his magical fingers, he conjured up two snow castle towers double the size of his height that had a flag on the top each. One sat on Chan's side of the open field, the other being on Minho's. He rose his hands slightly, shifting and moving the snow thickly layering the grass to his liking, creating a small snow wall of protection for both him and his boyfriend. 

"I didn't wake up at eight in the morning to hear you brag, so don't mind me if I snatch that flag of yours." There's a bit of red-rose tint on Minho's nose as he says this due to the temperature.

Chan can't help but notice it while he fixes the fuzzy earmuffs on his dark, wavy hair. "Cute," the corners of his mouth curl up softly, and his gaze is fond. Little does he know his nose is the same, because his eyes are only on Minho. "Did I ever mention you get really adorable when you're competitive?"

It's unfortunate that classes at the Academy are cancelled for a week without so much as a reason, but at the same time this just happens to be something fun they both enjoy doing in their downtime. 

Though they are on opposite ends, the lack of anyone else being at the park makes it the perfect level of auditory reception. Snowfall had ceased earlier just at the crack of dawn, making it a great day for a friendly game of Snow War that Minho invented back when they first started dating. It's surreal to see the sheen of delicate ice sitting atop swing sets and trees, or beautiful icicles hanging from playground equipment off to the side. And yet, there's still nothing that quite takes Chan's breath away like the bright-blue and gem-like fairy dust that floats off Minho's glistening mint wings. Patterned in darker shades along the edges, the middle-base subsections of his forewings turn almost white like snow. 

Minho is a Snow Fairy. And it's fitting, too. He is just the embodiment of the playful nature of snow, while also managing to be dreamlike. Even his first impression of Minho was unreal, but that eye-smile especially! Chan would do a lot for that eye-smile. Minho still is a bright person who has cute mannerisms. Like laughing when he's nervous. He also has incredibly witty humor while just having a different perspective on everything and he shines even when he doesn't try, and he has Chan's whole heart. He likes bothering Minho sometimes because he enjoys seeing him flustered.

But today, he is teasing on purpose to throw Minho off his game.

In contrast, harmless sparks of tiny flame dust sprinkle off Chan's wings which are outlined in red and orange. The scale colors gradually merge inward to blend darker, finally coming to a shade of black at the center. Minho thinks it's extra special when the sun hits at just the right angle, creating a pretty amber tinge. 

Every time it does he remembers the first day Bang Chan struck up a conversation with him, the orange pixie dust turning slightly aflame and more radiant as the particles emitted off. Chan literally just stared at him for five seconds straight before snapping out of his daze, only to then stumble over his words. He doesn't even recall what Chan said. Minho probably would have made a fool of himself as well if he chose to do most of the talking in that scenario. There was something about Chan that was comforting and warm, as well as the sincerity that came across from how he spoke. And it wasn't just because he's an Ember Fairy. The final all-in kill for Minho was the dimples. His heart backflipped, and he found himself unable to hold back the widest smile while introducing himself. Weeks later they grew dramatically more close, and he learned Chan could be charming just as equally as he is a lovable dork when he talks about things that excited him like astronomy or how Chan would say those bright lights in space had nothing on the stars in Minho's eyes. 

That was on their first date together years ago. Minho is smiling now as he eased himself out of his thoughts. "Did I ever mention I take Snow War very seriously?"

Chan winked. "Maybe once or twice."

"You seem a little cold, are you sure you're up for it?" And really, Chan can normally handle the cold, but an extra layer of a thin and puffy jacket didn't hurt. He looked really endearing in it, though.

"Nothing I can't handle," he played off while rubbing his hands for warmth. But probably mostly for magic technique. "I'm good to go, warmed up and ready."

Minho started to slowly levitate in the air, wings fluttering beautifully. His feet parting off the ground. "If you say so."

Chan did the same. "Anything for you."

"Yeah, whatever," he chuckled. "So rules are the same this time. Winning means either destroying the tower so that the flag falls, leading in defeat. Or we capture it ourselves. No cheating." Minho brought his hands up in a fighting stance, happy as ever. "I love you, Chan. Are you ready?"

That was playing dirty, yet it wasn't against the rules. His flame dust started to act up again, but that would have to be ignored for now. Minho saying _that word_ always had that effect. Chan rested his fists in a closed position and outward from his chest, only one index finger pointing upwards each. "Yup."

"Start!"

Immediately, Chan set both of his fingertips ablaze.

Minho swayed one arm over his head, giving rise to the snow below and make-shifting an army of about ten snowmen. They grew typical faces and arms for limbs, jabbing down at the earth. 

_So that's his plan this time, to knock down the tower,_ he thought. Chan started sending small fire bolts at the minions with his finger-points. The sound of raging inferno hailing downwards grew thick when cutting through the air, lights of flashes probably visible from blocks away. The fire bolts collided into the snow figures one after the other, knocking down the snow walls and melting off their faces in droops of water streaks, leaving them with no vision. 

He missed two, though. Minho lowered one hand, and eight burned snowmen collapsed back down into snow piles. He waved another hand in quick gesture, and his remaining creatures started throwing compacted spheres directly at Chan. A flick of the wrist here. A flick of the wrist there. 

The snowmen's speed quadrupled, resulting in a barrage of at least a couple dozen snowballs hurling. 

_What the!?_ He was surprised. At the same time, he should have known. They're both very good at defending their towers, so aiming for each other is the next logical step. Chan ducked, and then dodged sideways at the first two projectiles. Without a second to spare, the increased wave proved to be too overwhelming as he practically danced around five and then flew slightly higher to spiral away from ten, even backflipped away from one and currently ended upside-down. Before he could fire again, a snowball nearly missed his leg. Another hit his hand, and the flame was put out. 

He had enough of that. Chan instantly clapped his hands outwardly and strongly together, sending a literal heat wave across. The bombardment of snow instantaneously disintegrated in mid-air, falling back down from the loss of momentum. 

"You can't get rid of my snow that easily, I can always build more." Minho rose up both of his palms with great and struggling pressure. Dozens of his snowmen propped up from their positions. Like if it were baseball and his hands were the controls, he motioned throwing a pitch at Chan with immense force. Except this wasn't baseball, because the snowmen obeyed on command, throwing their snowballs of soft doom in a single direction at the Ember Fairy.

Chan inhaled deeply to the best of his ability, unleashing a flamethrower of breath at his foes' attacks. The flame expanded completely in front of him, just enough to defend from the snowballs as long as his lungs were willing to go. 

What happened next was pretty impressive. Coming out on top was Minho as he emerged from the fire, using his own cold mist of breath to drive a path through the flamethrower and soar above Chan by a couple feet.

"Too easy?" Minho asked in that split second of eye contact while smiling. He clearly is having a lot of fun, zooming straight for the flag while his boyfriend is distracted. 

Chan is still upside-down while that happened, but he has to admit the view of Minho is still incredible. Back to the game though! He stopped the flamethrower and ushered his hands with a heavy push, moving all the current wall of flames in the sky downward to the snowmen, giving just enough time in covering him while it lasted. A hard flap of the wings spun him back up-right, and he generated a ball of sizzling fire in between his hands. He shot it out to the tower at amazing velocity. 

As Minho merely gave a glance backwards at the oncoming missile, it nearly missed him, singing the oxygen around him. The ball collided with the top of the tower, blasting a large cloud of smoke to block Minho's sight. Luckily for Chan, the power of that magic skill isn't nearly strong enough to take down the tower and disqualify him. 

The metal pole at the top dislodged during the impact, resulting in Chan's flag flying high several meters into the air. 

Minho and Chan glanced at each other in a competitive staredown, grins loudly shown on their faces. Minho darted up for the flag at a record-breaking rate. Chan followed closed behind.

Chan shot columns of fire from his palms, yet Minho dodged every single one in a winding whirl of flight. He tried intensely to catch up, but Minho was always the better flyer. 

Just as Minho reached out for the flag, the sun seemed to work in Chan's favor as it temporarily drowned out the silhouette of the metal pole. Minho squinted his eyes shut at the powerful sunlight from above, making a desperate grab and missing. He forgot that the cooler atmosphere contains less water vapor, which results in less reduction of incoming solar energy.

It's the perfect chance. Chan grabbed Minho's waist from behind in a tight hug, pulling both of them downwards as gravity worked against Minho. The flag started to fall back down with them, and Minho spun them around so he is the one facing downward, trying to reach out in several failed attempts.

Chan almost forgot about his flamethrower. Almost. As he looked below, the flamethrower wall's last cinders finally gave out as the snow minions relentlessly pierced through it enough during their upward dive for the flag. 

Minho must have put them on auto-pilot mode, since the snowballs are now aiming for both of them in this state. Chan sees right in front of him that Minho is making a couple hand gestures to stop the projectiles. However, the snow does not stop. Chan can't do another big clap in this position without hurting Minho somehow, and the cool air in his throat makes it hard to properly shoot a flamethrower. The snowballs themselves don't really hurt at all, if you know how to defend. They are about to crash into a world of hurt if they aren't careful. Without hesitation, Chan spins them around again so that he is the one facing the ground with his back, holding on tighter to Minho. 

This must have accidentally made Minho panic as Chan feels a sudden harsh cold wind from the side, usually caused when Minho loses slight control over his power. The snowballs below whisked so suddenly into a new direction, to Minho's side of the field. Snowballs crashed and battered down at Minho's tower in rough blows, chipping off the edges and withering most of its foundation away in the middle just enough to send it all crumbling down. 

It proves to be too much energy for Minho to handle. The snow conjurations both in the air and below started to equally crumble down and back into large snow piles. 

They both shift in the air, now facing each other in confusion as they float back down from exhaustion. Minho's body touches the snow first, and he eases into it to rest. Chan gently lands on top of him, both his hands pressing into the snow at the sides of Minho's head, indirectly locking him in. 

Their chests are heaving as they try to catch their breaths, just looking into each other's eyes in silence. The fairy dust of blues, reds, mint and orange from the whole game lightly glimmer down around them in freefall. 

"You okay?" Chan sounded worried, but there's still a tint of warmth to his voice.

Minho nodded his head in slow movements, even beginning to speak in an careful whisper. "I'm not sure what happened. My powers suddenly didn't listen to me for a second."

Chan looked at him with a bit of concern before brushing it off easily. "It's okay. We're fine," he smiled. "We would have been fine either way. I would know, I've faced you many times myself," and his tone is playfully full of it.

It's supposed to be a funny and smug kind of moment, but Minho really does like him a lot. His face felt hot, and a faint red slowly started to appear on his cheeks. He can feel himself grinning widely. "Yeah," he laughs.

They stayed like that for a couple more moments to regain their composure before Chan looked around them. The place looked very off. Lots of snow everywhere in places it shouldn't be, even excess amounts swallowing trees whole, but still lovely. 

Minho's flag is on the ground on one end.

Chan's flag is on the ground at the other end.

"Well, looks like we both lose," Chan concluded. "Or we both win, depending how you look at it."

He scoffed affectionately. "Feels like a loss."

"Oh, so then you're saying I win?" Chan smirked. 

"I didn't say that."

Chan's dimples easily came through at that. He leaned in and kissed Minho on the lips, both of them letting the moment last a bit before Chan finally pulls off, "This calls for a tiebreaker."


	2. Bubbles, Lightning and Everything (Not So) Nice

The ominous clouds did warn them.

Chan is currently holding up the umbrella while his other arm is over Minho's shoulder. He's trying his best to not get either of them wet while the downpour flows off the parasol's outer canopy. Yellow flashes of irregular lights are illuminating the stratosphere in the dark sky just as they arrive to Hyunjin's doorstep, and he can feel Minho stiffen in his grasp.

"Min?"

"Oh, hey, didn't see you there," Minho smiles like it's nothing. It looks hilariously forced.

"Babe... we've been walking together for over ten minutes. You're scared, aren't you?"

"No. It's just rain."

A crack of thunder rips through the neighborhood, causing Minho to visibly jump. In direct response, he hiccups out a tiny snowflake into the palm of his hand. It melts almost immediately on contact.

"See. You're scared—"

The door abruptly swings open, making Minho flinch. Out pops a head with really long hair, some if it in a ponytail. He's wearing shorts, a plain shirt, and an apron. The wings are a dark blue with black in the middle. There's also some circular patterns on it. The fairy dust isn't so much dust as it is... bubbles. "Minho? Chan? You guys actually came here in this weather?"

"Hey, Hyunjin," Chan beams. "How have you been?"

"Doing just fine. Aside from my bubbles bursting. But you know, never better," he smiles warm-heartedly, though his words are somewhat passive aggressive. It isn't directed at them but more of a general statement.

Minho hiccups again, and out comes another perfectly-crafted snowflake.

Chan cooed. "Perfect inside and out."

Hyunjin's wing twitched, and he interrupts the Ember Fairy's teasing, "That's great and all, but I think I'd rather vomit." He glances once more at his guests before noticing. "Sorry, probably shouldn't keep you waiting," Hyunjin stepped aside right away. "Why don't you all come inside?"

In short, Hyunjin is the Bubble Fairy. His place is pretty nice. It has two stories with plenty of rooms. More than enough, actually. Stair railings are replaced with fake yellow coral. The walls are all a calming blue with do-it-yourself images of ocean waves he painted himself, though it's difficult to tell with all the lights turned off, aside from the colorful water lamps neatly placed in each area. He also has this little hobby of decorating aquariums. Hence, each room in the house has its own aquarium embedded into a wall. 

He didn't have fish or anything, he just really liked decorating the aquariums. One of them had a miniature castle that he made from clay. Another had these pretty violet-color looking rocks and a toy starfish. Because why not. He even painted the side of one aquarium with ocean waves to match. It looked very realistic. 

But of course, his favorite aquarium is the one in the living room. The water inside is enchanted to permanently and silently shoot out small bubbles into the house, and it constantly gets refilled. Usually, they all gather on the ceiling like balloons and last a while. A couple days, at most. Still, it's very peaceful to look at and gives out an aura of coziness. 

"Make yourself at home. Don't really care if you get the carpet wet, it self absorbs anyway. Either of you want any tea? Water?" He wheezes a bit, being the only one to laugh at his own joke. "Get it? Because it's raining... and my house's theme is... Yeah, anyway." Hyunjin didn't bother finishing, only to run off to the kitchen. 

The sound of rain ricocheting off the roof can be heard like a white static. Chan set the umbrella down to a side while Minho made his way over to the couch, shaking a little bit. 

"You cold, Min?" Just because he's the Snow Fairy doesn't mean he's immune, although they all have a bit of tolerance to their own elements. Chan sat next to him and wrapped one arm around him, rubbing his shoulder. He then offered a hand, setting one of his fingertips off in a tiny yet controlled blaze. "Fire?"

Minho shook his head, smiling. "I'm good, thanks Channie."

He set the flame out. 

"I'm not really cold. Oh, and for future reference, just being near you is warm enough. Literally, your body is always warm," he said matter of factly. "But you know that."

"Hmm," he hummed in amusement. "While we're on the topic then, being near you is always like a breath of fresh air. It's cool. Very relaxing. I can be like this all day."

"Yeah?" Minho giggles softly.

Chan smiled wide, leaning in. "Yeah."

Just before they could kiss, Hyunjin's cursing from the kitchen echoes through the whole house. "Neptune's Trident! Not again..."

Chan briefly closed his eyes, hanging his head a little bit in a small laugh while Minho stifled one of his. That kind of ruined the moment. "I'll go check on him," he patted Minho's leg reassuringly before getting up.

"What shall I do, let's see here..." Hyunjin mumbled to himself in front of the sink.

"Something wrong?" Chan pops in at the entrance.

"That's what I'd like to know," he shrugged. Hyunjin turned on the faucet for a quick second, and small little bubbles are released from it. "This is all wrong. The first bubble that comes out," he says while pointing at one of the floating ones surrounding his face, "is supposed to move precisely three centimeters to the left. But it only does that half of the time. It's throwing my whole mood off."

Chan looks at the hovering liquid in a blank stare. "But it's a bubble. Doesn't it move wherever it wants?"

Hyunjin sighed. "That's beside the point. Fire doesn't necessarily need the same amount of control, but bubbles are fragile and have specific patterns while requiring a certain level of equilibrium." He gestured to the dozens hovering in the kitchen. "They need balance. Otherwise they go pop. And then what's the point?" There's a look of uncertainty on his face. "You know what, nevermind. It's not a big deal. Maybe it's just me being me." He grabbed a drink glass on the counter and popped the bubbles, catching all the falling droplets in the cup without spilling. Surprisingly, it fills halfway. "Here's your water."

"Oh," Chan gladly accepted, "not that I needed any, but thanks." In one go, he chugged the whole thing and set it back down. "Any word from your professor on the class cancellations?" 

"As of now? Nothing. Professor Maelstrom has a lot on her plate in the Water Department. Just the other week she was in charge of dealing with the sudden Lightning Bug infestation. Being as she is half-frog, half-human and all. I messaged her a couple days ago, but no response. She's usually on top of that stuff, so I imagine the Lightning Bug situation hasn't gotten better. You really don't want to anger those when they zap. Sometimes they get in and hide at the Water Dome."

Thunder broke through like a roaring bang, even sending shivers down Chan's back while the lamps flicker in other rooms. He looked at Hyunjin, giving a knowing glance, and they both head over to where Minho is. 

The flickering stopped. 

Minho is there on the couch. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, a new snowflake appeared on his lap that wasn't previously there. Minho looks at the two of them and clears his throat. "Don't start. Not a word."

"We didn't say anything," Hyunjin has an obnoxious smirk while hopping over and sitting on a single reclining chair. The extra cushion makes it look very comfy. 

Meanwhile Chan sits back closely with Minho on the couch, now being positioned in the middle of both of them. "You still haven't heard from your professor either, right Min?"

"Nope," he tries to pick up the snowflake carefully but it melts on contact again. "Professor Greyrose is visiting her hometown. The land of candy."

"Yeah, that's more or less what I expected," Chan agrees. "Same thing with mine. Professor Calidity is probably near Melting Athanor by now."

"I thought that place was called Freezing Athanor?" Minho had chimed in.

"Yeah, it is. In the winter. But then the sunny months come around annually, and then with our changing weather lately... It usually goes by two names."

"Oh, makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Hyunjin asked, seemingly bored and laying back. Somewhere in all that talking he manifested up five bubbles and began juggling them, probably as soon as Chan had started speaking. "It's been raining this whole past week or so."

Minho and Chan looked at each other. 

"No," Chan spoke, "Just yesterday it snowed."

Hyunjin laughed, though not out of malice. "Yeah, okay, whatever you say," his tone implied he isn't believing it. "Anyway..."

Chan and Minho didn't say anything and just went with the flow. 

"...I've been too busy having doubts lately. I feel like I'm not cut out for this anymore. Not sure if it's the sad weather or whatever. I mean, bubbles? Really? That doesn't sound intimidating at all. Who am I a threat to? And then even something petty like my abilities being three centimeters off irritates me."

"Come on, Jinnie..." Chan tried to cheer him up. "You're the best fairy when it comes to defense. Defense is the best offense! That makes you one of the strongest among us."

He stopped juggling, letting them hover into the air. "I don't know, it just doesn't feel like it."

"You're probably just stressed. Maybe this time off from studies is a good thing," Chan continued. 

"I don't think that's it, either."

"Or maybe you can't focus because you're scared of the weather. I mean just look at Minho."

Another thunder sound rips outside causing the lamps to glint, and Minho reflexively hiccups two snowflakes this time. 

"See?"

Minho butts in to save himself. "Hey, that's an assassination of character. I can handle it," he voiced confidently. "I'm not scared mentally. Just physically. It's not _really_ in my control."

Chan smiled at him. "Aren't those two the same things?"

"No."

"Then why are you holding on tightly?" Chan is grinning warmly, lifting their intertwined handholding for them all to see. 

"I'm pretty sure that was just you trying to comfort me when I wasn't noticing." 

Chan tightens his grip. "Yeah, and? I like holding your hand," his ears get slightly red while trying to throw the topic back at him. "But you've still always been scared easily. It's cute. Sometimes I tap you on the shoulder and you jump."

Minho attempts to defend himself, "That is _not_ what happens—"

Thunder cracks spontaneously, shaking the whole room while the lights flicker once again, and Minho even flinches.

"—what happens is—"

Another thunder rumbles through the neighborhood, and he jumps slightly.

"—what actually happens is—"

Before Minho finishes, he hiccups. A beautiful snowflake that looks like it's been sculpted by a famous artist appears and lands at the palm of his free hand. It slowly starts to melt. 

"—I give up," Minho hiccups again. 

"Wait a second," Chan gushes, "this snowflake is really pretty. It has like... ten arms. Ten dendrites? I don't know what you call them."

Hyunjin looks intrigued. "That _is_ most peculiar. Do you have a snowglobe inside of you?" he asks in total seriousness, but it's obviously just taunting. "When you jump that's probably what forces the globe's frost to escape."

Minho pretends to be angry. "Ha ha."

Chan is poking at one of the snowflakes with his free hand. This one isn't melting. Meanwhile Hyunjin is having fun, to say the least. "Almost reminds me of the Academy myths," he murmurs.

"The what?" Chan answers, but he isn't really listening.

Hyunjin's levitating bubbles burst in a _splat._ All over his face and apron, though he doesn't really appear to mind. "You've never heard of the Academy myths!?"

"Of course we have," Chan clarifies. "Maybe like one or two. But who really counts? It's not like it matters. They're not real anyway," he says while still poking at the ice art on Minho's hand.

"Do I have a story for you then!" Hyunjin manifests another bubble. This time, it's huge. He eases his hands apart from each other, and the bubble elongates itself on cue. It stretches like a balloon and even turns jagged at multiple points, forming an unknown and complex shape. They look like pathways. "This is a map."

Minho turns his head to a side to get a better view. "We can see that. Tunnels?"

"More like underground chambers," Hyunjin says excitedly. "Based on the bits and pieces of rumors I've heard, there's approximately over one hundred rooms and hallways beneath the Academy. Well, that's if it's even all true," he lowers his voice to an almost unnoticeable level. "But I did my research. In my spare time I more or less calculated the total measurements of the Academy. Well, not calculated," he corrects, "but I can estimate its vastness. And it's strange. We have about half a hundred departments and it feels like there's still more we're not seeing. For example, the Water Dome is where I do all my training, and even then there are still some sections off limits. I'm sure it's the same for you all as well in your own departments. It's possible that they could be hiding something from us. Doesn't it just give you chills? Doesn't it make you want to see if it's all real?"

"Yeah..." Minho says monotonously.

Chan is still poking his hand. "Totally..."

"I know right!" Hyunjin is still looking excitedly at his map of data that he collected over a span of months to notice their indifference. Either way, he knows his friends are listening to him, even if a bit. He joins his palms together in a light clap like he's closing a book on its spine, and the strange bubble responds by disappearing in a soundless pop. "But anyway, this is all just a theory at the end of the day. Hobby stuff. I do wonder what would be down there if it existed, though. Maybe like monsters or something. That would be cool."

Loud thunder cuts the conversation short, raging so close that it actually sounds like it's at the front door. It completely shuts down all the electricity, and the lamps finally give out to leave them in an absolute blackout.

A loud, high-pitched scream fills the room. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes in the darkness. "Minho, my ears..."

"That wasn't me," he says honestly. "It was Chan. He doesn't like the dark."

Chan giggles. "Sorry." In the next second, a medium-sized flame appears in the middle of the living room. It's coming out of the palm of his hand, and he moves it around to see everyone's faces. "All good?"

The rain outside gets significantly harsher in that moment, practically sounding like tap-dancing on high heels, but on the roof. 

"Maybe it's best you all don't go out just yet. Don't want your wings attracting any unnecessary shock voltage. If it comes down to it, you all can take a spare room and spend the night." Hyunjin shuffled off the reclining chair and onto his feet. "How does that sound?"

Maneuvering the open flame to get a good glimpse of Minho's reaction, Chan left it up for Minho to decide given by his own lack of answer. 

"Sure," Minho said. "That sounds good. Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> Me: *searches up what the other term for an umbrella is*  
> Me: *searches up what the top part of an umbrella is*  
> Me: *searches up if lightning or thunder causes sound even though i already know*  
> Me: *searches up again just to make sure*  
> Me: .....nice
> 
> there was extra stuff i wanted to include about lightning that isnt important to the story i just wanted to be a nerd but there wasnt a proper way to insert it so i just left it out 🧡🤟🙃


	3. Earthy Wonders and Errors

Somewhere deep in the Cosmic Wilds, Minho semi-feared that Bang Chan's sneeze could rival the force of a volcano's wrath. While the dark-purple trees towering over them were shaken at his every involuntary eruption, the Amethyst Deer have all run away in bewilderment, and the glowing pink spores from the top branches had been relentlessly dispersing for the past couple minutes.

" _Achooo—_ ," just before another of Chan's flamethrower almost shot out his mouth, the Snow Fairy quickly neutralized it with a snap of his fingers, enabling brief cold winds to diffuse the flames.

"Was that the last one?" Minho dared to ask from a reasonable distance, hiding his face in his hand in fear of a sudden repeat. Yet he still peeked through his fingers at every inferno expulsion.

"Yeah," Chan sniffled, "I think so— _Achooooooo!"_ The flames skyrocketed as he aimed it upwards, forming a blazing bundle of fury in the open space, going as high as the midway point of the millennium-old tree bark and shining a bright light in the surrounding area. Luckily, they had not been within enough reach to start a forest fire. Once the flame stopped, a cold chill ran down Chan's spine. 

"You're cold, aren't you? That's not normal."

He's right. That isn't normal.

Minho readied himself, "I might as well do it now before it gets worse." 

"No, don't!"

Ignoring his warning, Minho quickly flew to him, trailing fairy dust in his wake and extending his hand out to touch Chan's chest. His palm glimmered in an aurora of chilly cyan blues, completely shrouding the Ember Fairy in an orbiting active mist. "There, the protection spell should work." 

Chan lifted his arms, looking himself over. The floating particles circled him like a clinging shadow, one of a benevolent Guardian Angel. 

He doesn't think he'll ever understand the concept of how a Snow Fairy's winter protection feels similar to that of a warm hug.

Minho had only ever used this ability once before in front of him, back when the Academy performed their admission tests on all the new applicants in order to be accepted into the magic institution. A beautiful sight, yet Chan still looks back on it as an unsettling memory. Its power is potentially immeasurable from what he saw, even outclassing Hyunjin's safeguards, having the upmost tenacity and meticulous behavior in keeping attacks in check. However, it's a double-edged sword, unlike the Bubble Fairy's magic. A Snow Fairy's protection spell takes a great toll on its caster, immediately consuming half of their mana and slowly eating away at the rest until their concentration gives out. Or their body, whichever decides to go first.

They threw everything they had at Minho. From Professor Maelstrom's blue Thundersnap Strikes piercing out of the ground and deflecting off Minho's aura to Professor Zephyr's spontaneous Air-slicing Currents failing on direct impact, or the infamous Bedazzling Blasts of Professor Brightmoon being rendered useless. 

On the sidelines were the remaining applicants, including Chan, watching idly and in awe at how a single fairy could defend against three powerful sorcerers. 

It's been years since then. It's in this current moment that Minho wakes Chan out of one of his worst fears and back into the present. "We have to keep going," he says with a fake sense of stability, and it's obvious that he's pushing his limits. "The forest's barrier isn't too far from here."

"Minho, release the spell _now_ ," he half pleads, with an underlying warmness of concern.

The Snow Fairy rolls his eyes, fully knowing it can't be helped. "If I do that, and we happen to be closer to Bin's neighborhood, then you'll burn everything down. And then that'll be your fault. The last thing I need is for you to underestimate me. I have the biggest mana pool out of all our friends, I can manage a while. It's not a big deal. Besides, we're almost there, we can't turn back now."

"Minho, I'm not underestimating you," Chan says wholeheartedly and sincerely, albeit with a runny nose. "It's just that you need rest. You exhausted your magic only two days ago during our game of Snow War, I'm just worried."

With a hand coming to his forehead, Minho winces like he has a headache, and it's definitely not from the conversation.

Chan feels very congested already, and it shows in his words. "Are you sure you're fine—" before he could finish, his face scrunched up, " _choo_ — " 

The flamethrower collides against the aligning snow magic instinctively compacting together on its own, forming an impenetrable shield against Chan's fire. Even if he wanted to, Chan couldn't break through this protection spell. He knows he can't. It's useless.

Minho wobbles slightly backwards on his feet and starts falling.

Before he could hit the rich soil, Chan catches him by quickly wrapping an arm around Minho's back. "You see, I knew it. It's too much expended mana at once for any fairy to handle."

He helped Minho stand up a bit better, still securing an arm around his waist and another over Minho's side just in case. Chan knows there's definitely something wrong now as he looks at his boyfriend's tired face; the sudden outbreak of cold sweat and darkened bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. If Minho's abrupt mana block during Snow War and Hyunjin's complaints of bubble imperfections weren't enough, then Chan's own allergy situation made him believe. On a normal day, he can tolerate a walk through the Cosmic Wilds, despite a sneeze or two. He has visited their friend Changbin plenty of times, yet today seeks to exacerbate his symptoms. Ember Fairies are known to have sensitive sinuses, just not to this extent. It's unheard of to not be able to control something this minimal. Everything just felt _off_. Chan is mentally berating himself for taking this long to notice the problem in its full scope.

And now Minho is in his arms. Of course he'd brush it off and pretend like he's okay when just two days ago he didn't even have control over his own snow magic.

"Maybe Changbin can help you with the allergies," Minho managed to escape Chan's grasp without much of a fight, instead opting to hold Chan's hand and lightly tug him forward as they walked.

"These are just sneezes, they'll go away on their own. _Achoo,_ " and there goes the fire acting up again, being blocked by Minho's magic. "What about _you?_ That's more important."

Minho didn't respond, moving some orange shrubs out of the way so they can pass through. 

Chan's eyes visibly saddened. "Minho... talk to me."

"Sorry," he tightened his hold on Chan's hand, with Chan reciprocating. "I'm just scared. I don't know what's going on lately."

It made sense. Of course Minho was scared, even Chan was also scared. Neither of them really wanted to say it out loud before, as it would just further hightlight the anomalies every step of the way. So clearly and so vulnerable, without doubting the signs that were all there. The changing weather. The mana blocking. The slight alterations here and there. Gradually, things were changing. A couple times could be a coincidence. But when it happens to the one person you love, it hits a little harder. They can no longer ignore the unusual occurrences while it directly affects their magical capabilities.

"At least reduce the protection spell, for your own sake." Chan squeezed his hand, showing how persistent he'll be the rest of the way if Minho refuses. "Please."

Minho stopped in his tracks, hesitating for a moment and probably holding an unreadable gaze. Most likely, what's going through his head right now is weighing the pros and cons of doing that. A positive outcome would be it greatly lowering Minho's magical energy output, thereby putting less strain on him. However, as for the negative aspects, there weren't any he could think of.

The Snow Fairy hovered between a sigh and a groan. "Okay, okay..." Minho turned around to face Chan, putting a single palm against his chest again. It glowed in its similar fashion, and inch by inch, the shroud of protection diminished. The mist gradually dwindled away from his feet and off his legs. What remained is the lasting effects still surrounding Chan's upper body, beginning from his rib cage and all the way up to his head. "I'll only do that much."

It's better than nothing, the fire-user has to admit. "Fair enough," he lightly rubs a thumb over Minho's soothingly. "But please tell me if you can't handle it. I know you're thinking of me right now, but I want to put you first too. Let me know if anything is off. Even if it's something small and probably seems not worth talking about, like a gut feeling. Anything." He spoke once more to get his main point across. "Something else is bothering you that you're not telling me, am I right?"

"Chan..." the Snow Fairy's lips parted slightly in wonderful surprise, and he wanted to elaborate, only stopping himself in a long pause. "...I know I can tell you anything. Don't worry about my mana, I'm fine. As for what's on my mind, I just wanted to confirm my own thoughts about something... somehow. But I can't. It's difficult to confirm at the moment." His sharp eyes appeared to no longer hesitate as they looked at the Ember Fairy softly. Chan's lover nodded slowly, continuing to pull his hand while leading the way. "The rainstorm didn't stop until the morning. I had a nightmare before we left Hyunjin's house," Minho squinted up ahead in the Cosmic Wilds, "sort of."

This had been expected, more or less. Chan had been worried when waking up abruptly a couple times, sensing Minho shifting and turning next to him. He hummed in acknowledgement, waiting for him to continue. A lot must have been on Minho's mind. 

"Not really sure how to explain it. The best way I can describe it is... it's like I was wingless and powerless. I didn't know where I was in the dream, but when I looked around there was no one. It was dark and cold, I couldn't actually see anything. I felt myself sinking further down, being consumed, as if I were in quicksand."

"Quicksand?"

"Maybe not quicksand exactly, I don't really know what it was, but it's a type of sinking feeling," he reworded. "I struggled to get out by kicking and moving, but that just made it worse. It grew more difficult each passing second, and by the time I was sunken up to my neck it was too late. I couldn't yell for some reason, or ask for help. Average nightmare stuff, I guess? Eventually I just let go, and I let myself fall. That's when everything blanked out. I felt more distant to myself, in a way?"

"Well that's ridiculous, because you're the best at flying that I know," Chan smiled, attempting to lighten the mood. "Right behind Seungmin. You two could get out of that pretty easily."

It did make Minho laugh, softening his previously semi-tense expression that he didn't know he had. "That's true, but still, I think it was a message. At least part of me thinks so."

"A message? Are you sure?"

"From my professor."

"Professor Greyrose has that kind of magic?"

"That's the thing," Minho confessed. "I have no idea. I never really established an emergency communication method with her like the other fairies. We just never thought it was necessary, but now that the Academy is basically ghosting us I kind of regret it. I don't even know how it works. The only clue I have is that I was cold."

Chan still kept walking with him, being tugged along. He put his free hand up to his heart, wondering if he should tell Minho. The Ember Fairy took a deep breath. "The method is different for each department," he admitted, "but all I can tell you is that the communication is one-sided. Only professors can message their students, but we can't message them back. It's like that for a couple reasons. But mostly, I was told it was for safety. That's about as much as I'm allowed to say. I can't tell you how mine works, even if I wanted to." 

Minho gave a small smile while continuously facing forward. "I understand."

As they ventured further into the woodlands, floating orbs of white light began to gather in one place up ahead. They were getting closer to the barrier.

This has always been the case with the Cosmic Wilds. Its inherit foundation is one of secrecy, probably only known to a select remaining few in the world now. As such, only a few inhabitants in the area are able to allow passage through the magical barrier. Changbin, their friend, is a Nature Fairy that lives alone in an interconnected tree house. The structure of the Cosmic Wilds residential areas are made up of various ancient saplings and thick vines, not too far away from the magic city that Chan and Minho call home. 

No one really knows where the exact location of his tree house is because once they are granted access across the magical barrier an instant teleportation follows. It's probably best to associate it as the door bell.

The two stepped along in a comfortable silence, pink spores long forgotten and behind them. Chan still had the occasional sniffle, but there was no chance Minho was risking taking down his protection spell as of this point. The white orbs of the Cosmic Wilds steadily grew in brightness, reeling in other colorful lights with their eccentric pull. The intensity could be felt rippling through the air. Like if Minho and Chan's presence alerted mothernature itself, and mothernature _definitely_ had some hot gossip to tell the other creatures. 

Soon enough, Minho and Chan stood face to face with the dancing gleams of magic. 

"We're here."

"Haven't been to the barrier in a while," Chan mused. 

Minho extended his index finger into the air in front of him, and he tapped gently against a hard invisible surface. The vibrations along the force field ran around the exterior, sending a domino effect of orderly waves. 

"Changbin, we're here!" Minho shouted.

A good moment or two pass, as they wait for a response. But nothing happens. 

Chan taps on the barrier two times. "Is this thing working? Check, one, two, three."

"Changbin?" Minho voiced out.

The Ember Fairy took in a deep breath, and then he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Changbin, we're here—!" His eyes closed briefly, and then came _"Achoooo!"_ His flamethrower hit the remaining mist, eventually giving out in tiny specs.

Minho frowned in concern. "Your allergies didn't go away." He started to bang on the invisible wall. "Changbin! Changbin! Let us in or I'll freeze this barrier myself and kick it inwards. I'll do it if I have to."

A deeper, familiar voice suddenly poured through their ears like telepathy. That would be the doing of the white orbs themselves and not actually one of Changbin's abilities. "First of all, that's not possible. Second of all, don't be mean to my invisi-wall. Also, calm down. I heard you the first time." 

"Do you have something for allergies? Chan isn't getting any better."

" _Chill out_ , lovebirds. I can see you're still holding hands, too. Yuck."

Chan's face tensed up again like he was going to sneeze, but then it faded... and faded away. 

The voice continued to communicate in their heads. "Yeah, I can see _lava boy_ over here is acting up. What's up with that?"

"Just let us in," Minho said.

"I can't."

The Snow Fairy glared at nothing, but he must have pictured the Nature Fairy in front of him. "What do you mean you can't?"

"My house is a _mess_ , I need to clean up and everything. I can't have you all seeing this, it's embarrassing."

Suddenly, Minho started to lean on the wall in noticeable fatigue, as his mana was depleting faster than normal. His breathing began to get slightly more shallow. 

Chan leaned down to his level, "Hey, hey what's wrong? Minho?" Quickly, he felt the Snow Fairy's forehead. "You're burning up."

Changbin's voice grew serious. "Something's not right here. _Come in, immediately_."

Those seemed to be magic words, as the white floating orbs resonated at his order. The bright flash of white swept over the two fairies, and they were teleported. 

The light's after effects were still blinding. Then, Minho and Chan opened their eyes. They'd never get used to that part. 

Currently, they are now standing on literal tree leaves for floor. Technically, Minho was on all fours. But not to be worried, the ground is safely compact. The walls and ceiling are similar, being made of the same greenery and browns. In the big open space is a living room with hammocks hanging from the ceiling for furniture as well as other hanging chairs with nice, soft cushions. Some distance away is the kitchen. Further away is a transparent sliding door leading to the greenhouse area. Next to the sliding door is a hallway with more rooms. 

Oh, and right next to them is a small wooden dining table suited for four people. Sitting there was a person in wings, with light wavy hair obviously covering over some of his sight.

"Welcome, welcome," Changbin said while drinking down the remaining tea from his mug. He scooted out of his chair, and with Chan's help, they both lifted Minho off the ground as he could barely stand. "What seems to be the problem?"

Chan narrowed his eyes at him, but for good reason. He's worried. "Can't you tell? He's still using the protection spell because of me. Minho, _please_ , release it."

Minho looked at him, refusing. "No, I can't. You could light everything on fire."

A hum of understanding came from the Nature Fairy. "Ah, I see. So _you_ ," he said while pointing at Chan, "are the problem. I'll start with you. Be right back."

Changbin quickly floated over to one of his rooms. In the next couple seconds, he came back out with a jar of sparkling yellow dust.

"This should help ease your sneezing," he unopened the lid and let the dust swirl around his hands once he poured some out. After closing it and setting it on the table, Changbin rubbed his hands together, and the yellows danced ecstatically, even glowing more vibrant. He looked the Ember Fairy in the eyes. "You ready?"

"Ready? I guess? What are you going to do, some sort of spell?"

The Nature Fairy smirked. "Something like that." He flicked Chan on the forehead particularly hard. 

Chan's head was sent back with great force, and it felt like his neck almost snapped. But really, it never would have. He yelped in pain. "What the fuck!"

"Yeah, but your sinuses should be cleared now," Changbin grinned while he finger-gunned playfully, clearly enjoying his line of work. When Chan took the time to carefully let go of his anger and look at his friend's hands, he noticed the dust that previously lingered was now gone. "You're welcome."

Chan inhaled through his nose. Wow, that actually worked. He felt perfect.

"And now you, Minho. Release your spell," Changbin instructed.

Minho seemed to hesitate at first, and the look on his face was one that worried if it was really safe. Still, he knows he can trust Changbin. Minho balled his hands into fists, letting the index and pinky fingers remain pointed out. He brought his middle knuckles together, following it up by letting his hands part away from each other. " _Release_ ," he whispered.

The protection spell vanished. 

The Snow Fairy felt his vision slowly fading, and his body slowly started to give out. He could feel Chan gently picking him up to carry him. Before he could let himself fade into sleep, he could hear the other two fairies converse. 

"He needs to rest."

"Here, lay him on the hammock. We'll let him sleep for a couple hours to regain strength."

And then everything went black.

It's dark, and he felt cold again. No one in sight. Minho felt around for a wall, or anything, to touch. But nothing was in his grasp. He looked behind himself to see his wings gone again. This was a dream. Perhaps this was Professor Greyrose's doing. Minho opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

The pull on the soles of his shoes started. He is sinking. It reached up to his ankles, and then his thighs. And then his neck. 

And then he let himself fall.

When Minho startled awake, he found himself on the hammock, gently rocking back and forth. He could hear a distant stream of water coming from the kitchen. Getting up, he made his way over to the noise. 

The Nature Fairy was at the wooden kitchen counter, near the sink. Presumably to wash his hands after some gardening.

"Oh hey Minho, feeling better?"

Minho nodded. "Where's Chan?"

Changbin gestured over with his chin. "The greenhouse."

"Ah," he hummed, "sounds like him." The Snow Fairy blinked a few times, wondering how absurd his question might seem to his friend. "Have you... experienced any unusual activity lately?"

The Nature Fairy proceeded to dip his hands under the running faucet to cleanse the soil particles off his skin. "Huh? Like what?"

He knew this would be strange to ask. "I'm not sure. Maybe something with your magic? If there have been any spells acting up? Or maybe your mana? Has the Cosmic Wilds gone through any changes lately? Any word on your professor?"

Changbin pondered in deep thought. "Nothing really comes to mind. Everything has been the same, I always monitor closely. And if anything ever happened, my neighbors would have told me. Word gets around pretty fast here. Oh, and mothernature as well. Her whispers love to gossip." He giggled to himself. "She has such interesting stories. As for my professor, well, she likes to keep to herself. Normally she despises any unnecessary interaction."

"Yeah," he mumbles, "that figures."

"Chan did tell me about the spores and Hyunjin's problem earlier. That did get me thinking. But I looked into it, and all the purple trees seem fine. The green mushrooms are healthy. The Polka-dot Bunnies are okay and hopping around, the Awkward-Silence Crows haven't uttered any caws of bad omens. Usually they're the first to warn us. The Cosmic Wilds is fine," he reassured, "no need to worry."

"I see," Minho's shoulder felt like a weight was lifted. He let out a laugh of relief. "I feel silly now."

"There's no need for that. What you guys have been experiencing is definitely.. not normal, by any means. But whatever it is, it hasn't infiltrated here."

"I guess you all have it under control here."

Changbin nodded proudly. "Yup."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Preferably, I think you should get more rest, but..."

"No, it's okay. Honestly, I feel fine."

"If you say so..." Changbin wasn't convinced. "But if you want to help, then you can do whatever you want. Actually, I was just about to check up on my plants. Do you mind?"

The Snow Fairy smiled. "It's been a while since I last saw them. I'm on it."

Minho flapped his wings slightly, flying off his feet to enter Changbin's room, the last one in the hallway, and found it the same as when he previously visited. By the window sill are two potted plants. One is a Crying Cactus, and it indeed is shedding a tear from loneliness. Alternatively, it's also called the Cuddling Cactus, because it enjoys cuddles. Changbin must have been giving it a ton for it to grow this much. They are very affectionate creatures and require lots of love. It sees Minho and immediately cheers up.

Next to the Crying Cactus is the Twisted Tulip. This plant is just like it sounds, standing tall as it swirls its thin stem like a spiral. 

"I missed you," Minho's eyes crinkle and he giggles. 

The plants sway side to side at his voice, becoming very hyper. 

"How long did Changbin leave you alone, hmm?" He petted the Twisted Tulip, and was careful not to prick himself on one of the thorns of the Cuddling Cactus. "Must not have been _that_ long, maybe half a day at most?"

He leaned down, looking at the plants with upmost adoration. 

The Crying Cactus spoke in a tiny volume. "It got lonely with just this Twisted Tulip, do you realize how twisted her words are?"

"Oh, please," the Twisted Tulip countered sharply. "Don't get anything _twisted_ , I was just talking about how the cosmic stars have shifted in alignment. I found it odd is all," she huffed.

"They're just stars," the cactus rolled its eyes. "How can you tell from here?"

"I have eyes! And a brain! Okay well, maybe not a physical brain, but I have a mind of my own. I'm telling you, something has shifted," the Twisted Tulip put a leaf over her chin while thinking something over. Or at least what's supposed to be her chin if she were not a plant. 

"Have they?" Minho asked curiously. He looked outside through the window. 

The plant bounces on her thin stem in anxiety. "Yes, please tell me you see it too?"

The sky is pink, and the many moons are blue and big. The Cosmic Wilds gets its name for how its location is in a hidden dimension. That's what makes it practically impossible to navigate through. Still, Minho looks at the wondrous stars floating above. 

He furrowed his brows. "I'm not sure I see anything."

She groans. "How can you not see it? It's right there!" The Twisted Tulip points out the window with her leaf. "Don't you see it?"

Minho tilted his head to a side. "I don't know, maybe? I'd need a closer look, and over a hundred years' worth of star alignment study."

Changbin yelled, calling Minho's name over from the kitchen. 

The Snow Fairy turned to face the door. "What is it?" he yelled back.

"Can you make a fresh pot for me, pretty please? I'm still trying to get this dirt off, you know how annoying enchanted soil can be."

He groaned. "Fine," he said while facing the plants again. "I have to go do that. But it was nice seeing you all again."

The tulip waved goodbye with its leaf while the cactus did so with his arm. "Bye-bye~" they both sung out.

Minho opened another one of the doors in the hallway. This one was the storage room. It's small and cramped. Off to a side, he picked up the heavy bag of enchanted dirt. It's been used pretty often as it only fills halfway now. Somewhere higher is a shelf with many empty pots where plants are supposed to go once readied. He put on a pair of gardening gloves that fit just right and grabbed a regular small pot in his remaining hand, lightly kicking the door shut when exiting. 

Rather than bothering Changbin again in the kitchen he hovers over, opening the sliding door leading to the back area where the greenhouse is, and he slides the transparent door back closed.

On one of the walls should be shelves filled with the appropriate tools— His face grows in shock, and his eyes widen in horror. "Chan," the concern is certainly evident and ever-present. "What did you do? Are you okay?" Majority of the creatures are asleep. He floats down, then takes a couple cautious steps around some plant tables of Drowsy Dandelions and Merry Marigolds, then sets the pot and bag of enchanted soil down to the floor.

"Nothing," Chan tried to calm the situation with a sweet smile and soothing voice, but even he knew this is an unnatural occurrence. "I was just trying to chat with this _lovely_ carnivorous plant here."

In essence, the plant is purple and beautiful. Extra minor details are that it has a conscience like everything else in the Cosmic Wilds, it has vines for arms, it towers over three average fairies in height, it has a mouth like a flytrap, and it has teeth. Sharp ones.

"It's not carnivorous. It eats herbs," Minho leers. "I think."

Currently, Chan is being held upside down by the ankle with one of the green vines. The handheld watering can for gardening is spilled on the floor nearby. 

Minho can sort of piece together that it attacked Chan for some reason. The overall image he's seeing is odd as this has never happened before. Minho knows he can't get too close, or it might start attacking either one of them. Eliminating a fairy's flight or escape route is definitely one strategy to defeat them — a crucial weak point. It's surprising that it knows to suspend Chan off the ground like that. He's wary of the second vine slithering around somewhere in his peripheral sight, but there's still some distance between him and it. So he calmly-but-nervously raises his arm, letting the tips of his fingers resonate in a cold aura of blue.

"No no," Chan tries to stop him in dismayed hand gestures from his position. "Don't use your magic, Min! You need to save your energy. I'm fine, I promise."

The Snow Fairy did need to rest after all the mana consumption. "You're... sure?"

"Yeah, totally," Chan laughed. "Just _hanging_ around."

Minho lowered his arm to show the angry plant he meant no harm. "Let Chan go," he demands, swallowing down a knot in his throat to boost his confidence a bit. This was not his field of expertise, at all. He doesn't know what he should do.

The teeth snapped shut at the damp air in a loud bite, starting to communicate through threatening growls that are in low decibels. It has made its message clear.

"You wouldn't dare," Minho challenges, crossing his arms and talking back to the plant. "You don't have the appetite for giant wings and toasty magic," he mocks.

Growling rose up in several volumes, clenching at nothing and drool dripping. The carnivore must really be ticked off.

Minho sighs. "I've known you since you were a little sprout. You wouldn't hurt a fly."

Chan raises a timid finger into the air from his upside down position. "If I may interrupt for just a moment," he laughs nervously. "Maybe we should get Changbin?"

"Maybe," Minho glares at the rebellious plant, "maybe not. How will I know it won't try anything funny if I call for Changbin?"

The Ember Fairy gulped.

A green vine of the purple plant slowly started to creep closer to Minho. 

Fear has never grown stronger. Directly retaliating, the Snow Fairy rapidly kneeled, punching a fist to the floor and letting the ice-cold magic simmer from his hand. "Come any further, and I'll freeze this whole place."

"Minho, baby, please don't," Chan's voice saddened.

The plant's monstrous gargle was something between a chuckle and a sinister act.

This didn't feel real. Minho's heart was beating out of his chest. There's a dull ringing in his ears, and a fuzziness in his vision, swaying him in and out of concentration. 

Its green vine for an arm slithered closer, ever so gently, and closer, and closer, and—

A sound of the sliding door opening was heard behind Minho. 

"So after the potted plant is finished, I need to—" Changbin shrieked high-pitched.

It made Minho, Chan, and even the plant wince.

"What is going on here!?" Changbin asked in genuine shock. He quickly muttered a spell under his breath, being unheard to anyone, and his fingers oozed in shaking bright-green specs. It's a gardening spell specifically designed for plants, judging by the color. 

The Nature Fairy flew over before the vine could manage to snatch his ankle. Changbin tapped the top of the flytrap, and it worked almost instantly. The purple plant slowly drooped down, dozing off. Soon enough, it fell into a deep slumber. Its vine gradually lost its grip, unraveling from Chan. 

He fell to the floor, and a loud thud echoed through the greenhouse.

"Ow."

"Are you all okay?" Changbin helped Chan up, and in turn they pulled Minho off the ground, shutting the sliding door loudly before they re-entered the living room space. 

"We've never been better," Minho joked, still clearly tired. "Mind if I rest in one of your rooms?"

Chan continued to hold him closely, a worried look in his eyes. 

"Yes, of course, by all means," Changbin gestured to the hallway. "You'd still want to stay here for a bit? After that?"

"If it wanted to hurt us, I think it would have done so way earlier," Chan thought out loud. 

"What gardening horrors!" The Nature Fairy shoves his face into the palms of his hands. "I'm so sorry, I don't ever recall the plants acting up like that. It was fine before you guys got here."

"Maybe..." Chan slowly gazed at Minho, "...It's possible the flytrap was reacting _to us?"_

"I don't know what's going on." Changbin slowly lifts his head, looking at the two of them. "But you all need to check on the others. As soon as possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy, I'm back with another chapter. I've slowly been working on it.. finally done lol, as always comments are greatly appreciated~
> 
> and if i may ask, who is your favorite fairy so far? do you all have one?


End file.
